Insanity
by Kasumi Hoshi Narahashi Hanari
Summary: Tú causaste todo esto, Damien.


**Insanity (Frost Mix) **le pertenece a **Doofus-P**/**Circus-P**, usé la adaptación de **Patricia S.** para este Song Fic, el fic es lo único que me pertenece, escribí esto sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo tiene una razón<strong>

**Aun si es sólo diversión**

**Mas es tiempo de escapar de esta historia**

A los chicos les gusta molestarme en la escuela y hacerme la vida imposible. Se burlan de mí, a nadie parece importarle que realmente me duele ser rechazado de esta manera. Por eso, aunque sea divertido para ellos, ya no lo soporto más y quiero escapar.

**Sé que no está bien huir**

**Ni en el principio ni el fin**

**Si en locura he de vivir te digo adiós**

Nunca he querido "huir", eso no estaría bien, pero esto es demasiado, ya no quiero estar solo con esta tristeza que me destroza y de alguna manera me cambia...

**Hola, gusto en verte**

**Creo que ya debo conocerte**

La manera en la que yo siempre saludaba cuando llegué aquí, simplemente ya no soy capaz de efectuarla de nuevo... No quiero seguir con esto.

**Adiós digo, ya te has ido**

**No te he visto, no has venido**

Alguna vez conocí a un chico nuevo que un día vino, y al siguiente se fue... Sólo desapareció. No sé por qué llegué a sentir que él podría ser la clave para librarme de esto... Creí que él sería mi salvación... No puedo creer la magnitud de ese error: Él me traicionó, sólo me usó para impresionar a Cartman y a los demás. Puede que en su momento nada de esto me haya importado, pero ahora veo con claridad y no puedo soportarlo.

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

Siento que me estoy volviendo loco... El sólo sentir el frío aire de South Park en mis mejillas me recuerda a toda la tristeza y el dolor que siento... No siempre es un dolor físico, ya que los chicos sólo me golpean cuando se les viene en gana, pero es un dolor que no puedo explicar bien del todo. Sólo lo siento en mi pecho, como un gran vacío.

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

Aún siento que he cambiado, ¿qué me ha pasado? Yo no solía ser así... ¿Esto será normal?, ¿algo así como "una etapa"...? Espero... No, _deseo_ que lo sea.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

Ese chico que mencioné, el cual tenía un maravilloso cabello negro, me hizo darme cuenta de que mi vida es sólo una ilusión. No todo es felicidad, no puedo pasármela por ahí sonriendo como si nada...

**Captivaty**

**Estoy perdiendo la razón**

Ya nada es como antes, ¿qué se supone que haga...? Debería estar un poco más preocupado de mi actitud actual, pero no lo estoy. No me importa. Me siento confundido.

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

Este aire... Siento que intenta decirme algo con cada brisa... No me gusta para nada lo que escucho.

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

Ya nunca puedo sonreír, aún no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Debo sacar estos pensamientos de mi mente.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

Quizá pueda intentar hacer algo para remediar este sentir. Aunque todo se pueda desvanecer como una ilusión. Otra vez.

**Captivaty**

**Mi corazón se volvió corrupto**

No puedo creer qué es lo que estoy planeando hacer. Esto no es lo que me han enseñado, sino todo lo contrario... Nunca quise ser así.

**Yo no pretendía ser el centro de atención**

**Y oculto mi confusión**

**Me desvanezco**

¿Por qué es que todos me odian y me fastidian? Yo no pretendía ser el centro de atención... Y, aun si en algún momento lo hice, obviamente no quise que fuera de esta manera tan horrible. Oculto esta confusión con mi estúpida sonrisa y mi alegría fingida. El yo ingenuo y feliz no está más aquí.

**Los días oscuros son**

**La luz desapareció**

De repente es como si ahora siempre estuviera nublado. No siento el calor del sol... Tampoco veo esa hermosa luz que se supone éste debería emitir. Es como si toda la luz hubiese desaparecido.

**Si en locura he de vivir te digo adiós**

¿Suicidarme...? Esto es justamente lo que me enseñaron que no hiciera... Pero... Tal vez sea la única salida de esto.

**Hola, gusto en verte**

**Creo que ya debo conocerte**

Por primera vez en un tiempo, he podido saludar a alguien como antes lo hacía. La razón es que lo vi muy feliz y no pude evitar fijarme en él y saludarlo. También sonreí. Pero lo más sorprendente es que él me regresó el saludo, igualmente con una sonrisa en su rostro... Es la primer persona que hace eso, parece que está muy feliz por algo... Sin embargo, ya es muy tarde. Y apuesto a que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que le espera.

**Adiós digo, ya te has ido**

Te despediste primero y yo correspondí la despedida. Ojalá estés listo para el fin de tu felicidad, tus esperanzas desaparecerán como las mías.

**No te he visto, no has venido**

Como ya mencioné, es muy tarde. Esta era la única manera, no tuve otra opción... ¿O tal vez sí...? Pero algo me dice que suicidarme no era una opción. No importa, "lo hecho, hecho está". Ayer seguí a la primer persona que me devolvió el saludo; lo seguí hasta su casa. No podía dejar de querer ver cómo su felicidad se terminaba, por eso es que llevé esa pequeña navaja conmigo y se la clavé en el pecho. Creo que no le di justo en el corazón, porque no murió al instante, y tuve que apuñalarlo unas cuantas veces más, lo cual me casó mucho y también me costó trabajo, ya que soy algo débil. Pero valió la pena, pude ver cómo su alegría se extinguía, junto con su vida, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inerte en el suelo. Fue genial.

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

Hice lo que esas brisas me insinuaban que hiciera. Se siente bien, por alguna razón que desconozco.

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

¿Acaso es malo que me sienta así? Porque si lo es, nunca más quiero volver a ser bueno ni amable. Mejor dicho, nunca volveré a ser así, a menos claro que sea para ver de nuevo cómo los deseos y anhelos de alguien se extinguen.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

¿Esta sensación también terminará en una ilusión rota? Supongo que ese es mi destino... Pero...

**Captivaty**

**Estoy perdiendo la razón**

No dejaré que eso pase, nadie ni nada destrozará mis ilusiones o esperanzas de nuevo. Aunque debería agradecerles por eso a los que lo hicieron, ya que he madurado después de que tantos anhelos se hayan ido a la mierda.

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

Parece que la brisa nuevamente quiere que haga algo. Siento que puedo cumplir sus órdenes sin ningún problema.

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Al fin me he podido librar del gordo de Cartman. Fue lo más sencillo que he hecho en toda mi vida. Sólo puse algo en su comida que lo hizo enfermarse, por lo cual faltó a la escuela (aunque no estuviese enfermo habría faltado...). Entré a su casa por la puerta principal. Su mamá me recibió muy alegre, dije que iba a visitarlo y a darle la tarea que dejaron. Subí a la habitación de ese maldito gordo, quien estaba viendo revistas de no sé qué cuando abrí la puerta. Lo saludé sonriendo, y él me insultó y preguntó qué carajos hacía yo allí. Me limité a sacar la pequeña navaja que usé hace unos días para terminar con la vida de mi primer víctima.

Le clavé fuertemente la navaja en el estómago para intentar inmovilizarlo, pero como todos sabemos, no es que esté "fuertecito", sino que es demasiado gordo, tanto que casi pierdo la navaja entera entre la inmensa gordura de Cartman. Lo sé, debí haber llevado un cuchillo, y muy grande, pero bueno, lo recordaré para la próxima. Por suerte logré sostener el mango de mi pequeña arma, la cual saqué de inmediato del estómago del gordo. Él sólo comenzó a gritar a su madre por ayuda, pero yo le corté la garganta y se desangró poco a poco. No pude terminar de ver el espectáculo porque escuché a la señora Cartman subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Así que me fui por la ventana. Sólo conseguí unos pequeños rasguños en mi mejilla izquierda y mis rodillas, pero ninguna herida grave. Además de que logré irme antes de que la madre de Eric me viera. Fue un poco complicado, pero increíble.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

No puedo creer que toda mi emoción haya desaparecido después de tantos días. Aunque no debo preocuparme, podré sentir esa emoción de nuevo si así lo deseo.

**Captivaty**

**Quiero de tener la corrupción que hay en mi interior**

Pero tampoco puedo creer lo que he hecho. Maté a Eric Cartman, eso no fue muy grave. Pero ahora acabo de terminar con la vida de Kyle y estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo con Tweek. Debo detenerme ya, o quién sabe qué más haré...

**Y me atormenta**

La culpa me atormenta, estoy viendo los aterrados ojos de Tweek, esto nunca debió pasar. Retroceí unos pasos al darme cuenta de todo.

**Esta cruel locura**

Y a pesar de lo que pienso, ¿por qué sigo sosteniendo este cuchillo en mis manos, dirigiéndolo hacia ese rubio paranóico?

**Tengo miedo sólo al pensar**

**Que esto seguirá, no sobreviviré**

Si asesino a Tweek, puede que nunca me detenga. Debo acabar con esto. Sólo veo cómo ahora el rubio está entre confundido y preocupado, se ve que no sabe cómo reaccionar.

**Sanity**

**La luz vence a la oscuridad**

Al fin veo con la verdadera claridad, antes estaba cegado por la ira, la tristeza y la confusión.

**Purity**

**Poco a poco tengo el control**

Solté el cuchillo, dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras Tweek aún me veía con mi miedo. Retrocedí unos pasos más, pero tropecé con algo y caí al piso, cerca del cuchillo.

**Sanity**

**Mas sólo es un cruel momento**

Apenas me voy dando cuenta de que es el cuerpo de Craig, ya había olvidado que él fue otra de mis víctimas. Oh, no... Tweek se ha llenado de horror, tristeza y desesperación al ver ese cadáver, supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo el cadáver es de su mejor amigo. El rubio sólo suelta lágrimas de tristeza. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él estaba gritando el nombre de Craig mientras estaba a punto de terminar con su vida.

**Cruelty**

**Mis instintos me controlan**

Tomé el cuchillo de nuevo, como Tweek también estaba en el suelo no me fue mucho problema dar un corte en su garganta, el cual espero que termine con su vida, ya que le sería muy duro vivir sin Craig, pero ahora ellos morirán juntos.

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

Esta brisa de aire me susurra que termine con mi vida. Me siento tan mal por todo lo que he hecho. Así que, no es mala idea clavar mi pequeña navaja en mi pecho, mientras me observa la mirada atónita de Tweek, quien lentamente se desangra.

**Psychopathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

¿Quién se llegaría a imaginar que alguien como yo terminaría así? Ni yo me lo creo, pero así es la vida, ¿no? Aun así, estoy muy arrepentido.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

En toda mi vida nunca he podido conseguir lo que en realidad deseo, esto sólo fue un maldito error. ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! Mierda... No quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Captivaty**

**Estoy perdiendo la razón**

Pero, si no pude conseguirlo en vida, tal vez después de morir sí lo consiga... Espero poder verte en el más allá, Damien. Sí, puede ser que haya hecho todo esto sólo por ti. Seguramente te burlarías de mí si lo supieras. Pero es que tú fuiste el que me hizo ver la vida como es, y eres lo único que deseaba. Y también, esas brisas de aire, tenían tu voz. Sé que si te veo y te lo digo, no lo admitirás, pero... Tú hiciste eso para alentarme. Aunque la última brisa que sentí, la que me dijo que terminara con esto... Tú... ¿Tú la mandaste para que yo finalmente estuviera contigo de nuevo...?

**Insanity**

**Hasta el aire me tortura**

De nuevo siento una brisa de aire, estoy seguro de escuchar tu voz mientras cierro lentamente los ojos. Ahora pude confirmar que de verdad eres tú. Me siento muy feliz, aunque no merezco sentir esta última felicidad después de mis actos crueles e inhumanos. Hice infelices a muchos, a la señora Cartman, a Tweek cuando vio a Craig inerte, a Stan... Bueno, cuando sepa que Kyle murió, sí sufrirá. Lástima que ya no estaré aquí para que él consiga su venganza. De seguro intentará conseguir consuelo con Wendy, o se suicidará, ya que, como Tweek, que amaba a Craig, y viceversa, Stan ama a Kyle, y él también lo amó. Todo esto es tan estúpido, ninguno de esos cuatro pudo confesar su amor nunca.

**Psychpathy**

**No reconozco ni quién soy**

Me convertí en la peor persona que ha existido, por eso no espero llegar al cielo. Sé que no es bueno admitirlo, pero me alegro por ello, obviamente porque a donde llegaré, veré a el pelinegro que causó mi sufrimiento y el de muchos.

**Insanity**

**Mi vida es sólo una ilusión**

Todo está oscuro, de repente logro visualizar una luz blanca muy brillante, me acerco a ella y se desvanece, para mostrar al instante una intensa luz roja, de la cual comienza a emerger una silueta negra que poco a poco voy reconociendo...

**Captivaty**

**Esta corrupción me invadió**

Es él... Se acercó lentamente a mí y me preguntó por qué llegué ahí, a lo cual sólo respondo "_La corrupción me invadió_". Él sonríe complacido y me abraza... Yo correspondo el gesto. "_Bienvenido, Pip_" le escuché decir...

_**Gracias, Damien**_.

* * *

><p>Sí, Pip hizo todo eso por Damien...<p> 


End file.
